Pig Loves Smithy
by Jatd4ever
Summary: I love him but he cannot understand me, because I'm a Pig. When pig tells dragon that she wished she could be with Smithy, what will he do? And when a pretty blond plumpy girl shows up, will she catch Smithy's attention or will Gunther want a piece of the action as well? Smithy/Pig, Jane/Jester


**_*_I don't own Jane and the Dragon or it's character's. **

No one can understand my thoughts or intentions, they don't know if I'm good or bad, they know I'm only a pig. Literally, I'm a pig, my master is the blacksmith Smithy. He's always busy performing duties for the castle, and I do the best I can to help, because I love him. And when I do a good job, he'll pet me on the head and give me a treat. He doesn't know about these feelings, I mean how could he? He can't understand what I'm saying, but he tries his best to and treats me well. I wish he knew, however I don't stand much of a chance in this form, if only I were different. There is only one that understands me and that is Dragon. Today I'm going to talk to him and see what encouragement he can give.

I stopped running on the wheel that keeps the fire hot in the forge, and squealed "Dragon, Dragon, I want to talk to you"

Taking a break from his hammering, Smithy looked back at me, wiping the sweat off his brow, and calmly asked "What's wrong girl?"

_Don't worry about me right now_

Smithy stopped what he was doing and started to approach me. Kneeling down, he looked straight into my eyes as he patted me on the head and softy cooed "You have done well "

_When you look at me with those baby blue eyes, I feel as though there is only you and me. In our little world there is no one else, but I want to make my world a little bigger, so that we may live life full of love and happiness. Because you deserve it._

"What's wrong girl? Are you troubled?"

_It's only during times like these, that I enjoy being a pig. However, the sooner I can change the better_

I squealed louder "Dragon hurry up!"

Landing clumsily, Dragon asked "Did you call for me pig?"

Chuckling, Smithy said teasingly "Oh you were calling for Dragon. I'm almost jealous, and here I thought you wanted some attention. Well you may go." Then he returned to hammering.

_No I love your kindness, but I need to talk to Dragon now_

Shaking off dust, Dragon asked "What's with the urgency?"

"Dragon let's talk in the royal gardens"

**In the royal gardens**

I walked back and forth until my heart was prepared to inquire "Dragon do you know about romance?"

Dragon blushed as he fanned his face "Pig that's flattering, I know I am handsome, and sometimes it cannot be helped that others fall prey to my looks, but sadly I don't feel that way toward you"

Feeling relief, I clarified "No Dragon, I'm not saying if you have any affection towards me, I'm asking if you know how people express their like like feelings?"

Dragon stood for a few minutes scratching his head until his brain registered what I meant. Then he hit himself on the forehead "Oh you mean like like like. I don't know what I was thinking. Wait, do you have a crush on someone? Is it someone I know? Don't tell me, is it leather legs?"

"How did you know?"

"You're the only one in his company. So, how can I help with your like like feelings?"

"I'm not sure what to do Dragon, I like him a lot and I want to let him to know that, but as a pig I won't get very far"

"I think you look very pretty for a pig"

"That's nice, but it's not enough, he can't understand what I'm saying, so he can't really get to know me. If I was a person, than I would have a chance"

"Well if that's what you want, I do have a solution. In my cave I have a drink that I use to turn into a short life when I want something in town. But since I don't have a person that I like like, I turn back to a Dragon. You can use it, but the effect is only permanent if he loves you back. So use it well, it only lasts for half a day. Will that be enough time?

"It's more than enough time"

"I'll take you to my cave"

**Dragons cave. **

"Alright now, Pig are you sure you want to be a weak short life?"

"Yes Dragon, if I want to be noticed, than I have to do this"

"Open your mouth, and bear with the bad taste"

Giving me a few drops, I thought the drink didn't really taste like anything, maybe a bit like broccoli.

_Swallowing the drink was not as bad as I thought. Just wait for me Smithy._

I waited for my transformation, but nothing happened. Keeping my composure, I calmly asked "Dragon, how come nothing happened?"

Apologetically, he patted me softly "Sorry pig, that's strange, maybe it doesn't work on pigs. Well we have to get back to the castle, I have to go on patrol this morning"

"Alright"

Dragon took off and off we were on our way to the castle.

"Hey Dragon, do you have anyone you like like?"

Embarrassed, he said "Don't tell anyone"

"I'm not able to"

Delighted, he began to tell his story "There is this cow I talk to sometimes, I call her cow."

Rolling my eyes, I replied sarcastically "Why am I not surprised?"

Suddenly his mood changed. Sorrowfully, he continued "And I wish we could be together, but the farmer keeps chasing me away. I would turn that farmer into charcoal, but I cannot. According to Jane I'd be banished or killed. So I have a tragic love life."

"Yeah, but at least she can understand you"

Returning to his jovial mood, he tried to console me "Do not fret Pig, at least you didn't start anything so there is nothing that's ending"

"I wish that made me... Fa...fa.."

"What's wrong pig?"

"My body feels funny, can you land"

"Hold on"

Hurriedly, Dragon stopped and I jumped out of his hands "Dragon I feel funny, like I'm going to vomit"

"Hey Pig I think the drink is working"

"Really than that's ahhhhh!"

My body began to stretch and grow, my snout turned into a small nose, my hooves turned into hands, my legs got longer and turned to arms and legs, my skin became very fair, on my head I grew floor length blond hair, and my body was large and plumpy. Once the transformation was finished, I asked Dragon "Can you tell me how I look"

Clapping, he exclaimed "You look exactly how I thought you would look"

"Is that good?"

"Look in the puddle of water and check"

As I looked at myself I noticed two things one I was wearing a white bliaut and that my body was way bigger than I imagined.

"Dragon I'm very big, are you sure he would like this?"

"Bigger is better. It shows your prominence, now we must go"

"Can you leave me at the castle gates?"

"Alright, but what do I call you?"

"Call me Pigleta Porcosa Rosaleen"

"That is quite the name"

"Indeed"

**In front of the castle gates. **

"I'll see you later Dragon"

"if you need me just call"

_This is it_

Since I have seen how persons behave, I don't feel as though I am lacking but nothing prepared me for this. As I was about to walk into the castle, I'm stopped by Gunther who had sentry duty today "Stop"

I became very frightened "I didn't know I did something wrong"

Smirking, he lifted my face with one finger "The only crime you committed is being too beautiful"

_What he thinks that I'm beautiful?_

_"_I came to the castle to see someone"

"Then look no further"

"Why"

Running his fingers through his hair and biting his lip, he said "Because I'm the one you're looking for"

_No you're not_

Irritated, I retorted "I'm sorry but you're not who I'm looking for, I'm looking for a man called Smithy"

Feeling carefree, he replied "Fine, fine I'll let you pass but only on one condition"

"On what condition?"

Touching my lips with his finger, he smirked "If you'll give me a kiss"

_I knew he was cheeky but I never knew him being a mad man. I should do what Jane would do_

"Alright, come closer"

Closing his eyes he was prepared for it.

_I'll give you something_

I punched him in the face and walked in.

_Wow everything in this body looks different_

I walked right through the stables and on the end I could spot Smithy hammering.

_There he is, I can do this_

As I walked toward him, my heart began to race, and I started to feel weak. But surely I made it, and stood right in front of him. Before I could say a word, a certain pest called Gunther reappeared "You have a strong punch for a woman, and I find that quite attractive."

I retorted "I'm sorry but I didn't come to see you, I came to see Smithy"

Smithy stopped what he was doing and asked "And who may I have the pleasure of speaking to"

"My name is Pigleta Porcosa Rosaleen"

"That is quite an interesting name. What is it that you came for?"

"I came to see you. Would you like to take a walk about with me?"

"Sure, how about we go to the royal gardens and talk for a bit?"

"Yes that would be nice"

**In the royal gardens. **

As we arrive in the royal gardens, I spot a familiar face "Smithy, Smithy, where's pig? I want to have a tea party?" asked Princess Lavinia

_I'm right here_

Smithy bowed to princess Lavinia and said calmly "Sorry princess, I'm not sure where she went but I'll let her know when I see her"

"Oh, alright. Who's your lady friend? She is very big but very pretty"

I bowed to the princess and introduced myself "My name is Pigleta Porcosa Rosaleen. It's a honor to be in the your highness's company"

"Well I have to go find Jane then. It was very nice to meet you. Jane! Jane!"

When the princess was out of view I took a seat on a bench "She said I was beautiful"

Taking a seat beside me, he scratched the back of his head as he said "It is true, you are very beautiful, then again you must hear that all the time"

"No, not at all. Today was the first time I've heard such a thing. Anyway, I have come to see you, because I would like to get to know you"

Curious, he asked "And for whatever reason may that be? "

_You can do this Pig_

"You see, I've become very, very..."

I was interrupted by Gunther again. He came by riding a white horse with a half-open shirt, and rose in his mouth "What do you think now? I'm something right?"

I retorted "No you're not, please I don't want to be rude, however your really starting to bug me. Leave us alone, I have to talk to Smithy"

Smiling, he started flexing his pecks as he asked "How about now?"

Being honest, I coldly replied "Sorry this does nothing for me. Smithy lend me your ear, I'll have something to tell you"

Lowering his head I could smell wood and smoke, it made me a little nervous, but I mustered the courage to confess "I want to get to know you, the thing is I have become infatuated with you, and I wonder if perhaps I can come by and see you everyday?"

Whispering in my ear, he replied "I don't see why not. Why is Gunther being weird?"

"I don't know but it's funny right?"

"Yes it is"

Clearing his voice loudly, Gunther said "Fine, I'll try something else than"

He dismounted his horse and started to dance, before he could say anything Sir Ivon came by "lad what are you doing with my horse? And all this foolishness what is it..."

When Sir Ivon turned and looked at me, he suddenly knelt in front of me and apologized "I'm sorry for my rudeness, I'll just take Gunther away and you two may continue."

Pulling Gunther by the ear he took his horse and Gunther away.

Chuckling, Smithy asked "Does this always happen when your around men?"

"No, never, I swear, only today. I've never met such a madman "

"Well he is mad. By the way, how did you know my name?"

"Let's just say a certain pig told me"

"Now that you mention it, I wonder where my pig ran off to. Here pig, here pig, pig ,pig."

_Oh no he's calling for me_

"Do you want help looking for pig?"

"How could I ask such a thing of you?"

Jumping up, I turned and smiled "It's not a problem, it will be fun"

"Let's go to the vegetable garden. My friend Rake is the royal gardener"

**Rakes vegetable Garden**

"Rake, have you seen pig?"

"No, I have not. Who is your friend?"

"This is Pigleta, she's my lady friend"

Blushing, he replied "Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't know"

Patting Rake on the back, he said reassuringly "Don't be sorry, we only meet today so you don't know her"

_No we have met of bunch of times, and you do know me_

"It's very nice to meet you, have you met Pepper? She would love to meet you"

_Yes I have met her_

Smiling, I said "I would love to"

"Follow me then"

**In the kitchen. **

Calling out to Pepper, Rake asked "Pepper are you busy?"

Facing a cauldron of stew, she replied "Not at all Rake, what is it?"

"Smithy wants to introduce you to someone"

Turning around she dropped her spoon at the sight of me "Oh what do we have here? Such a beautiful girl. Is she your lady friend?"

Smithy replied "Yes, how did you know?"

"I could sense the awkward atmosphere. Have you known each other long?"

_Yes we've known each other for a long time_

I replied "Actually I've known of him and watched him from afar but finally decided to meet him in person. So we just met today?"

Clapping her hands, Pepper exclaimed "How romantic! The timing does not matter, all the matters is the way you feel for one another."

"Well we must go, Smithy is looking for Pig"

"Alright, I hope to be seeing more of you"

"You will"

As me and Smithy walk out of the kitchen he said "It's the darndest thing, but looking at your eyes I feel as though I know you "

_Really? That's great, but no you can't know, not yet_

"You probably seen me but don't remember"

Patting me on the head, he smiled "If I would have meet you, I would have remembered"

_Don't do that, my face feels funny_

"Oh my look at you, you're red like a strawberry. That is quite adorable."

Trying to change the subject, I said "Let's go look around"

"Pig may be in the courtyard with Dragon"

_No she's standing right next to you_

We walked into the courtyard to see more familiar faces. Jane and Jester were sitting on the swings under the cherry blossom tree in the courtyard, while Dragon was sleeping along the wall.

Calling out to Jane and Jester, Smithy asked "Has any of you seen pig?"

Jane replied "No we have not but we'll let you know if we do. Who is your friend Smithy?"

Smithy introduced me to Jane "This is Pigleta, she is my lady friend."

Jumping up, and patting Smithy on the back was Jester, who teased "Congratulations, and here I thought your personality was as hard as stone"

I replied "not at all, his demeanor is calm and he's quite charming."

"Ah I see Smithy likes them as hot as the fire in his forge"

Jane came to my defense "You're one to talk, seeing as you married a woman who is supposedly as feisty as Sir Ivon's mare"

"Supposedly? Why you are even more feisty now as you carry my child in your stomach"

Getting embarrassed, she yelled "Jester!"

"We'll it was nice meeting you, for now I have to find a place to hide"

"Jester come back here"

"You know I like it when you're mad"

Jester ran away and Jane followed after him.

Looking at Smithy, I said "Your friends are funny"

"Yes they are, I guess I'll just have to wait till Pig returns"

"Is your pig special to you?"

Smiling, he said "She's like family to me. She listens to me, she keeps me company, she never gets too tired. She's the perfect pig and I don't think there is any other pig for me"

_You really think of me that way? That is so sweet. Hmm, I feel water on my face, are my eyes leaking?_

Using his teeth to pull off a glove, he wiped the tears away from my eyes with his bare hand.

_No if you do that, I'll feel even more happy. I really like you I wish you knew that._

The water that came from my eyes wouldn't stop, so Smithy wrapped his arms around me, and rubbed my back as he said softly "Now now, don't cry. You are a peculiar but tender-hearted, a sweet girl. I guess you have a soft spot for pigs. Really what am I going to do with you?"

_Huh? The leaking from my eyes stopped. Smithy's hug is so warm and soft despite his strength, he's very gentle. I don't want this to end_

"I'm sorry, it's just when you talked about pig I thought about how much I really like you. And I was moved"

Releasing his embrace, he grabbed me by the shoulders, looked me straight in the eyes, and smiled warmly "Again I don't know what it is about you, but when I look at your eyes, I feel warmth in my heart, as though I know you. And yet an ache when the tears came from your eyes or when Gunther was trying to catch your attention. I hope you don't think this is sudden, but would you like to court?"

_What? It worked! I can't believe it worked. I know he doesn't love me yet but this is a start. I feel so happy, that I think my eyes are going to leak again. What did he call it tears? Crying?_

Tears came out of my eyes as I replied "I'd love to"

Wiping my tears away, hugging me again, and rubbed my back to comfort me, he said calmly "Those eyes of yours are going to be the death of me. I'm glad that you accepted, now stop crying. This is good a thing, there is no need to cry. I have to get back to work, but I'll see you tomorrow. Alright?"

As he released me from his grip, I answered "Alright"

I waved goodbye as I walked through the castle gates. When he was out of sight I began to run toward Dragons cave. As I reached the entrance of Dragons cave, I cheerfully called "Dragon! Dragon! Are you home?"

He came flying as quickly as he could and landed powerfully. With a grin, he asked "So how did your like like feelings go?"

Jumping up and down, I yelled "HE WANTS TO COURT ME. EVERYONE THINKS I'M BEAUTIFUL, DESPITE BEING A LARGE WOMAN."

"That's great but you didn't have to be so loud"

Calming down, I said apologetically "Sorry, dragon I guess you're right. Bigger is better, everyone treated me well. I can't wait to go back again tomorrow"

"Did you really love being a short life that much?"

"Yes, I do. I'm treated so much better. So how much time is left?"

"You have about an hour"

"So what do I do now?"

"You could give my a good back scratching"

"Alright"

An hour later I returned to my normal form and Dragon dropped me off in the royal gardens. I ran as fast as I could to find a sleeping Smithy sleeping on a pile of hay. I snuggled up close to him and soon fell asleep.

When I woke up, Smithy was still asleep with his arms wrapped around me.

_You always work hard, it's good to rest every once in a while_

Even when Sir Ivon passed by and saw us, he decided to let Smithy have a little break. I went back to sleep, later awoken by Smithy who woke up and hungry for dinnertime.

He placed a few parsnips in my bowl and started telling "Pig, I don't know where you went but you missed it. A very pretty girl came by because she thought well of me and now we're courting. I know it's a bit fast, but I swear we met before. But I have competition, Gunther seems to have taken a liking to her as well. Well who wouldn't? She was very funny, she talked so animatedly and when she cried, I felt as though I wanted to comfort her, and while I held her in my arms, I thought that it just felt right. And that's why I wanted to court her. I hope you get to meet her. Well, I see you later it's time to eat"

I watched him walk away until I couldn't see him anymore.

_How can I meet her if I am her?_

**The next morning **

I snuck away before Smithy could wake, and had Dragon take me to his cave where I took the drink again and transformed again. This time I ran the whole way back to the castle, and enjoyed the wind blowing through my hair and my feet against the dew covered grass. Before I entered the castle gates I put my shoes back on and got greeted by Jane who had sentry duty "Good day Pigleta"

"You also, good day"

"I was curious and I wondered if I could ask a few questions?"

"You needn't be so formal, ask away"

"How old are you?"

_Four or five years old I think_

"A little older than you"

"What do your parents do?"

_They live on a farm, I think_

"Farming"

"Um what is it about Smithy that you like?"

_That's easy_

"I love everything about him especially his kindness"

Smiling, Jane patted my back and said "I don't know what it is, but you're very likable. Let's be friends, if there's any problem let me now"

"Actually, Gunther is weird"

"Well you see, I think he was dropped on his head when he was born, or kicked in the face by a donkey"

_What's that word I'm trying to remember? It is made a pass?_

"He tried making a pass at me, and trying to get my attention. I don't like him so if you could help keep him away"

"Sure but on one condition, that you don't break Smithy's heart"

"Never, I would never do that"

"Good, oh and sorry about Jester, my husband, he's always joking around"

Grinning… I said "But you're pregnant, aren't you?"

Flustered, she said shyly "Sshhhh don't say it out loud. I feel embarrassed."

I hugged her in excitement "That's wonderful, I cannot wait to see if it's a boy or girl"

Rubbing her stomach, she said "I hope it's a boy, than he can become a knight, or a silly fool like his father"

"And if it's a girl"

"I'll let her decide what she wants to do, that way she will live a happy life"

"That's sweet. I'll see you later"

"See you later"

I ran in, going through the stables but a certain pest blocked my way. Today, Gunther had his arms full of roses "So do you like these flowers?"

Taking a rose and biting its head off, I said "They smell nice but I hate the thorns"

"I could always cut the thorns off"

"There is a thorn that is just too stubborn to remove"

Pushing Gunther out-of-the-way I saw Smithy cleaning his forge. Upon seeing me, he waved and said "Good day Pigleta"

Returning the greetings "Good day Smithy"

"I have the day off today, would you like to go for a ride on a horse through the forest?"

"Sure"

Yelling in our direction while holding a bow and arrow, Gunther shot an arrow that barely missed Smithy's head. Laughing maniacally, he said "How was that? Did it get your heart pounding?"

I whispered in Smithy's ear "Get the horse ready, I'll take care of Gunther"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very strong, now go and hurry"

Distracting Gunther, I said "Hey, do you know you're ridiculously handsome?"

Dropping his arrows, he said pridefully "Of course, I'm like a work of art"

Looking toward the stables, Smithy was still not finished prepping the horse so I continued "And your hair, how do you keep it so shiny?"

Dropping his bow, and running his fingers through his hair, he said "I use oil made from baby pigs."

_This guy makes me sick_

"Gunther come closer I want to tell you something"

Tip toeing his way over, Smithy signaled me that the horse was ready to go.

So when Gunther was close enough I grabbed him by the collar, which made him excited "I didn't know you were so forward"

_I'm not, you cheeky donkey_

Pulling his shirt over his face, I ran as fast as I could , mounted the horse, and we left speedily. We slowed down once we couldn't see Gunther anymore. Wiping the sweat off my face, I breathed a sigh of relief "Man that kid is persistent"

Chuckling, he teased "And here I thought you wanted to see me"

I replied "Of course i came to see you"

"Good, now where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the river"

"That's my favorite spot

"Mine too"

**At the river. **

Once we arrived, I jumped off the horse took off my shoes and just let myself fall into the grass, so that I could stare at the sky. Laying on the grass, he said "I haven't had a break in ages"

"Then it's good that were here, you can relax"

"But if I'm too relaxed I'll fall asleep"

"That's all right, if you fall asleep I'll just watch you sleep. As long as I can spend time with you then that's all that matters."

"I'll try my best to stay awake"

"I got a question, what's your real name?"

"Jethro"

_I didn't know that_

"That's a nice name. Can I call you by your name?"

"Only when it just the two of us, you can call me Jethro. Nobody knows my name in the castle, so I would feel embarrassed if I started using it now"

"But it's such a lovely name, please?"

"No"

Using my sad eyes, the ones that I use to get treats, I look at him with sad eyes "Pllleeassseeee!"

"Alright, alright"

Thanking him I grabbed his hand and held it, then I placed his head on my lap "Feel free to sleep, I know you must be tired"

"Thank you, you know, I don't think I have been this relaxed in a long time"

"And I haven't been this happy in a long time"

"Pigleta, I was curious, why a man like me when you can have a rich man like Gunther?"

"The way you are with animals is extraordinary, how your able to calm and soothe them with just your voice. I love your dedication to your work, and how you don't ask for anything for yourself, your very manly. I think I like everything about you, even your sarcasm"

"How is it that you know all these things?"

"Let's just say, a little pig told me"

"Do you know any talking pigs, cause I'd love to meet one"

"There goes that sarcasm"

"Than let me ask, what does your family do?"

_They are pigs_

"Pig farming"

"Same here, are you reading my mind?"

"If I was than I wouldn't be so nervous"

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know if you'll like me?"

"I like you"

_What?_

"You do?

" Yeah, I mean the way you outsmart Gunther, your strength and energy, reminds me of someone "

"Of who?"

"My pig, you remind me of her. And my pig reminds me of you"

"Have you not liked anyone before?"

"My work keeps me busy, so I rarely leave the castle. Even though we have parties and balls throughout the year, I just couldn't find anyone who I was attracted to. I don't understand the style of women. When you came by, I was excited by your beauty. You're a strong yet vulnerable woman, with a good heart, yet witty, and you look as though you could bear many children."

"Um you do realize you said something very embarrassing?"

"Really? I thought it was a good thing. Anyway, I like everything about you"

_He really is great, I wish I could have been a person sooner_

"You know that cloud up there looks like a pig"

"And that cloud looks like a pig eating a parsnips"

"And that one looks like Jethro"

"And that one looks like Pigleta"

"Jethro, what's your favorite memory?"

"When I lived on the farm, I loved the way I lived and I thought nothing of changing the way I lived, but once I gained favor in the eyes of the king, I moved to the castle where I gained friends. Yes the pigs on the farm were my friends, but even if I talked to them, they couldn't talk back."

_Exactly! That's how I felt_

"My favorite memory was the time I went hunting and came across a horse in the forest, I was scared but once a boy appeared and calmed the horse I knew that was the person I wanted to be with"

"Are you talking about me?"

"Yes, that was you"

"Than we have met"

"Yes we have met before, but I didn't have the courage till now to tell you my feelings"

"Should we just marry, and skip the courting bit"

"What? I don't understand?"

Smiling while he looked up at me "I'm asking if you'd like to become my wife? I don't have a ring but I can make you one."

_I don't believe this, it's too good to be true. I'm so happy, that my eyes are leaking_

Smithy sat up and wiped away my tears again. I was so happy that I suddenly hugged him. In shock, he said "You scared me, my heart wasn't prepared"

"Is your heart prepared now?"

Laughingly, he replied "Yes"

"Than this is alright"

I kissed him on the lips softly, and let all the held back feelings go. At first he was tense but soon relaxed as he kissed me back affectionately.

As we parted lips, I suddenly felt embarrassed for being so bold and began to apologize "I'm so sorry Jethro. I'm sorry, I mean I'm not sorry for kissing you, but for the being so forward. Please do not think bad of me"

He let out a loud hearty laugh that I haven't heard in a long time. Then he kissed my forehead and said "You're really too honest"

I turned my head like a confused animal and said "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Why are you tilting your head like that? It's just too adorable. Come here and let me tell you something in your ear"

I lowered my head to hear him confess "Pig I know it's you, you don't have to pretend anymore"

_How can this be? Is this a nightmare?_

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"The only one that knows all these things is pig, you appeared when pig disappeared, you're exactly what I'd thought you'd look like, and each time I mentioned pig you got tense. I knew it was you when I looked in your eyes. If you're going to tell me I'm a madman, than go ahead but I know it's you."

Tears flowed out as I tried to explain "I didn't want to deceive you, I just wanted to be and to get married and to bear your children, and live a long happy life."

Standing up and facing the river, he told me "Push me info the river if it's true, so that I may know that this isn't a dream, because this day was so enjoyable as well as yesterday."

"But I'm going to change back soon"

"I'll help you, you just have to trust me, like I trust you"

_I trust you I trust you, you have never lied to me_

With all of my might, I pushed him into the river and as I transform back into a pig he said" To be honest, I'm happy that you like me or possibly love me, but I cannot marry a pig. If you were a woman, than you'd be the perfect woman. I love you Pig, you're my best friend, and no matter what, you always will be"

I kissed him and confessed "I love you Jethro, always have always will."

Then I turned back and before I could have fallen, Smithy cushioned my fall. Picking me up and placing me on the dry ground, he said solemnly "You know, I'm a strong believer of fairy tales."

Once he was out of the water he picked me up placed me on the horse and headed back to the castle. Once he went through the castle gates Jane asked "What happened to Pigleta?"

"We had a fight"

"Happens, I'm sure things will be alright"

"Maybe"

Putting the horse back, he finds a nice pile of hay to lay in and wrapping his arms around me, feeling frustrated "Maybe I am a madman"

_No you're not_

"Maybe, I wanted someone to love too, I am a little lonely"

_I do love you_

"At least I still have you, please don't ever leave me, and I'm sorry your master is mad. Let's just sleep"

So we slept, even as it rained outside we continued to sleep. I could feel the sadness in my dreams, but I could feel the water on my face.

_Wait water?_

As I opened my eyes, Smithy was asleep but I was back in human form. Smithy's face was wet I don't know if it was water or tears but I woke him "Jethro, wake up"

Rubbing hid eyes, he asked "Pig or Pigleta'

"I'm both I'm pig but I'm Pigleta "

Now fully awake, he looked shocked "How can this be? Am I dreaming?"

Sitting up, I hugged him tightly and revealed "Only if you loved me back could I become human. Is it true do you love me?"

"Yes Pigleta, I love you for who you are. Though now I'm out of pig to keep the fire hot."

"Are saying you preferred me as a pig?"

"I would like you either way except I wouldn't be able to marry a pig or bear children with a pig. I think you know where I'm going with this"

"No, I don't know why don't you say it" I teased

Flustered, he said shyly "I love you Pigleta, as both a woman and as a pig"

Taking his hand, I ask "Let me try to run on the wheel"

When we walked to the forge, as I stood on the wheel and began to run, it felt natural and I was able to keep up with my old speed.

"All I needed was you Pigleta"

"And all I needed was you. So, what do we do now Jethro?"

"Jane's on sentry duty and Jester should be in his room. I'll get Jester, you get Jane and meet me under the cherry blossom tree"

Running to get Jane, Gunter jumps out of nowhere, and rips his shirt open to reveal that he had painted my face on his chest. With a weird look in his eyes he tried to kiss me but was knocked out by Jane.

Squeezing the water out of her hair, she said "Poor Gunther, if only he had manners, he wouldn't have to be punished"

"Jane, me and Jethro need you for something. Please come with me"

"Did you and Smithy make up? Who is Jethro?"

"Smithy is Jethro"

Meeting Smithy and Jester under the cherry blossom tree, Smithy asked "Jane, since you're a knight you have some power, are you able to perform the wedding ceremony?"

"Yes but are you sure you both want to do this?"

"Yes, it turned out I knew her for a long time"

Smiling, I said "There is no other man for me"

Clapping her hands, Jane began to perform the ceremony "Do you Jethro Smithy Junior take Pigleta Porcosa Rosaleen as your wife?"

"Yes I do"

"And do you Pigleta Porcosa Rosaleen take Jethro Smithy Junior as your husband?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride"

As we kissed, I whispered in his ears "When do we tell them?"

"When they are drunk"

"That's good enough for me"

Interrupting, Gunther came limping asking "You're married?"

Stomping on his face I said "Yes! So leave me alone!"

Smiling while rubbing, Jane's stomach "There is always Jane's future daughter"

Pinching a nerve on Gunther's neck, Jester retorted "You'll never get our daughter or any one of the daughters we plan to have"

Shocked, Jane asked Jester "Could you always do that?"

Smirking he said "I have a bunch of tricks up my sleeve. Jane look over there"

"What? Where?"

When Jane turned her head, Jester kissed her without her permission. Flustered, she yelled "Jester you know how I feel about public displays of affection"

"Congratulations on getting married. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find a hiding place.

"Jester come back here "

Teasingly, he said "Come on Jane you know you find my cheekiness endearing"

Again Jane ran after Jester

"Jethro your friends are funny"

"That's the way life should be, exciting, fun and never boring. But I'm tired let's just go to sleep"

Going back to the pile of hay, he wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep

**The next day at Dragons cave**

"So you mean to tell me he knew it was you and yet you are now his wife"

"Yes and I'm now a short life person, so we won't be able to relate anymore."

"To me you are pig and always will be pig"

"Thank you Dragon for being my friend"

"You encouraged me Pigleta. I'm going to try to strengthen my relationship with cow"

**Epilogue**

Since we got married, I got a job at the castle, I ran on a wheel keeping the fire in Jethro's forge hot. But once I got pregnant, I assisted Pepper in the kitchen. Even as a married women, I have to beat up Gunther everyday just so he will leave me alone. Dragon and cow see each other more often now since the farmer got used to Dragon.

Jethro, using Jesters tactics, tries to embarrass me. The only thing yi find embarrassing is when it comes to surprise kisses, I try to be ready for his sneak attacks so that I can attack first and get him flustered. Also he smiles more, and is more talkative, he gets more and more handsome by the day. I gave birth to six kids at once, Jethro thinks it's the pig thing who knows, and he wants even more kids. Jane's first-born Is as boy so for now he's safe from Gunther. So we lived happily ever after, except Gunther who is still a weirdo.


End file.
